Two in One
by Firefly Fairy In A Bottle
Summary: They could only perform their powers while touching. They had a magnetic connection. Often when they touched, sparks literally flew. They were both mischievous and single...Dammit, they should've known. Drabble collection. MasxMenos, with hinted Spqualad.


**AN- Had to reupload so I could organize it. I have found the ultimate twincest pairing. :D Go me. This is all unplanned, spur-of-the-moment writing, so it's probably gonna be pretty bad. XD WHATEVER! Some will be long, some will be short. They're not at all in order. I'll stop when I damn right feel like it. BTW, I'm using Google Translate, so the Spanish will be very off.**

* * *

><p><em>New— <em>

"_Así que este es el lugar, ¿eh?_" ("This is the place, huh?") Menos said. He and Mas were located on a decently sized rock poking out of the ocean water. His comment was directed towards the building that would soon be known as the Titans East Tower. He stared at it skeptically. "_No parece gran cosa._" ("Doesn't look like much.") It was true. The tower currently looked like it was in need of some. . . repairs, per say. Obviously they would have to help in fixing it up.

Mas shrugged. "Es probable que se ve mejor en el interior." ("It probably looks better on the inside.")

Menos started his response with a short-lived eyeroll. "_Eres demasiado optimista. Es probable que dentro de lo que es __**peor**__._" ("You're too optimistic. It's probably even _worse_ inside.") He finished with a smirk, which Mas contrasted perfectly with an innocent smile.

"_Bueno, si tienes razón, probablemente necesitan nuestra ayuda repararlo,_" ("Well, if you're right, they'll probably need our help fixing it up.) Mas said, taking his brother's hand. Menos's smug smile grew wider.

"_Y lo que es una ayuda que va a ser._" ("And what a help we'll be.")

And with that, they dashed off faster than they could say, "_Mas y Menos, sí podemos!_"

* * *

><p><em>DO NOT ENTER—<em>

It was one of _those_ days. Bumblebee had blown her fuse at the boys, locked herself in her room, and refused to come out. After a rather heated argument and a not-so-quick rock paper scissors tournament, Mas and Menos were chosen to go in.

"Do not enter" read the pink, flower-adorned sign hanging on Bumblebee's door. Unfortunately, flowers didn't seem to fit today's mood. The twins carefully tiptoed towards the doorway, wary of making too much sound. Once they reached their destination, they stood still, not wanting to disturb the tense peace. Just as Mas was about to knock–

"_¡Espera!_" ("Wait!") Mas grew still as two familiar hands found their way around his arm. "_¿Eres estúpido?_" ("Are you stupid?") Menos whispered sharply. "_El letrero dice, 'No pasar'! Sólo podemos salir y usar eso como excusa nuestra!_" ("The sign says, 'do not enter'! We can just leave and us that as our excuse!")

Mas hesitated. He didn't like this situation, and if they left now, they might have more free time. . . and Mas _loved_ spending time with his brother. . . but they had promised. "No lo sé . . ." ("I dunno. . .")

"I know you're out there," came a grim voice from the other side of the door.

Their faces fell.

* * *

><p><em>Love—<em>

Mas loved video games. He loved running fast. He loved being a superhero. He loved his team. He loved his tower.

And he loved his brother.

But it had to be _more_ than that. Sure, he loved his teammates, but Menos meant so much more to him than he others. And while he loved the feel of a Gamestation 2 controller in his hands, he preferred having his fingers intertwined with identical ones.

So it had to be _more_ than just love. But Mas didn't exactly know the right word for it. If it wasn't _amor_ (love), then. . . _adoración_? (adoration?) _El afecto_? (Affection?) Or maybe. . .

_. . .El deseo_? (. . .Desire?)

It could have been just simple brotherly love, but somehow Mas knew it was more than that. He wasn't even sure how. _He just knew._ It was hard to pinpoint. Maybe it was the way sometimes, they could tell what the other was thinking, and other times, they couldn't. Maybe it was the speed they shared, that they would always share together. Maybe it was the way sparks flew whenever they touched.

It wasn't just brotherly love. It was. . . _love-_love. Mas couldn't even quite differentiate the two. There was one difference, however; lovers want each other. Brothers don't _want_ each other.

But Mas wanted Menos.

Badly.

* * *

><p><em>Mediocrity—<em>

"Fish tacos? _Again?_ C'mon, Speedy!"

"Re_lax_, Shark Bait. It's okay."

"Okay? _Okay?_ I'm from the _ocean_! What if these were friends of mine?"

Speedy sat up suddenly. "You make a good point." Aqualad smiled in triumph. Speedy sunk back into the couch cushions. "What _if_?" Aqualad glared at the red-clad archer. His expression screamed, "Oh no you _didn't_!"

The twins watched this battle unfold from afar. They sat on the other side of the couch, munching on two fish tacos. They smiled. Every fish taco night was the same. Aqualad and Speedy were fighting, Bumblebee had to break them apart, leaving the twins all to themselves.

Yes, fish taco night was always a good night.

For everyone else, though, it was only "okay".

* * *

><p><em>Bandanna—<em>

The twins had been inspecting– okay, snooping around in– Speedy's room, when Menos opened a drawer and found many yellow bandannas, all exactly the same. Of course, being the ignorant little ones they are, they didn't immediately identify them as bandannas.

"_Es. . . una capa?_" ("It's. . . a cape?") Mas said slowly, holding it up behind his shoulders.

Menos shook his head. "_No, sólo Robin lleva capas. Creo que es un mantel_." ("No, only Robin wears capes. I think it's a tablecloth.")

"_No hay mesas son __**tan**__ pequeñas,_"("No tables are _that_ small,") commented Mas. "_Tal vez se lo utiliza para limpiar sus flechas?_" ("Maybe he uses it to clean his arrows?")

"_Tal vez. . ._" ("Maybe. . .") A smirk found its way onto the younger twin's face. "_O tal vez. . . se trata de una venda de los ojos._" ("Or maybe. . . it's a blindfold.")

Mas frowned, furrowing his brow. "_No sé si encajaría alrededor de la cabeza de nadie._" ("I don't know if it'd fit around anyone's head.")

Gently placing his foot on top of his brother's, Menos was able to get the "blindfold" around Mas's head in lightning speed. Mas turned his head from left to right in a daze.

"_Menos. . . hizo que–_" ("Menos. . . did you–") Mas was interrupted when something touched his cheek, sending sparks down his spine. He knew from the feeling that it was Menos's hand, but what on _Earth_ was he doing?

"You twerps better get outta my room _now!_"

In almost no time Mas's blindfold was ripped off and the twins dashed away, hand in hand.

And still Mas was still left with the mystery of just _what_ his brother was up to.

* * *

><p><em>Drunken—<em>

"_Por lo que he decir, Menos, esta es la mejor idea que has tenido en años,_" ("I have to say, Menos, this is the best idea you've had in years.") Mas whispered through the half-lit room of the Titans East Tower. Aqualad's room, to be exact. Yes, it had been Mas's idea to spike Aqualad and Speedy's drinks, and to follow them, in secret, here. Bumblebee had been complaining that they needed more money, and _boy_ were these picture gonna sell for a lot.

How the two _tortolitos_ (lovebirds) didn't notice the camera flashes, the twins had no idea.

All they knew is that this had been a _great_ idea.

* * *

><p><em>Steal—<em>

For all the fourteen years that Menos had known Mas, his brother had never stolen anything. They were heroes, after all. Heroes didn't steal. Mas had never been a thief– up until now, that is.

Neither of them knew how it happened. They had been sitting on the couch, playing a grand old game of _Mini Kart_ _4_, when Mas's kart had spun out of control, leaving Menos to claim his victory.

"_Oye, mejor suerte la próxima vez, hermano,_" ("Hey, better luck next time, bro,") he had said. He took note of his brother's dejected expression. "_No se preocupe. Es sólo un juego tonto._" ("Don't worry. It's just a dumb game.")

And then, without warning, Mas leaned over and planted a quick kiss on Menos's lips. He hurriedly backed away, however, raising a hand to his mouth as if he _himself_ didn't see that coming, and then dashed off. (As fast as he could without Menos, that is.)

So Mas had truly stolen two things: Menos's first kiss–

and his heart.

* * *

><p><em>Explosion—<em>

"_Mas!_"

"_Menos!_"

It was the explosion that separated them. It sent them flying in two different directions, telling them to fend for themselves. They didn't need superpowers. They didn't need friends. They'd be fine on their own.

. . .They hated that explosion.

* * *

><p><em>Witch—<em>

"_¡Oh no! Es una bruja!_" ("Oh no! It's a witch!")

The pink hair girl glared at the two. "They're lucky I couldn't understand that." Strangley enough, Speedy didn't flinch at any sense of familiarity.

"They called you a witch," said Aqualad cooly.

"_What?_" Jinx fumed. She sighed. "Okay, okay, maybe the little twerps are right. I _could_ be considered a witch."

"_Sí, sí!_"("Yes, yes!")

"_A pesar de que son buenas, que son de miedo como una bruja._" ("Even though you are nice, you are scary like a witch.")

"Would somebody _please_ get me a translator?"

* * *

><p><em>Contrast—<em>

Mas and Menos were alike, but they were most certainly not the same. One was Mas, and one was not Mas. One was Menos, and one was not Menos. There was more of a difference than the symbols on their costumes and the gap between Menos's teeth. There were differences that their teammates hadn't picked up on at first sight.

Mas was eight minutes older than Menos, but could not be described as the"dominant twin". He was usually the one to depend on Menos, and always, _always_ panicked if the other wasn't around. He was the more emotional one, the shyer one, but never the weaker one. The twins were equal in terms of strength. He was also an optimist, always trying to look on the bright side of things. And because he _was_ older (though only by a mere eight minutes), he was the more mature one. How so? _Well_. . .

Menos was, undisputedly, the "dominant twin" that Mas failed to be. He was the leader, but he had his flaws. He was hot-headed, immature, rude. . . the list went on. But it was never too much; the traits weren't overwhelming in their prominence. He was stubborn, refusing to admit his wrongs, and creative, always the one to come up with pranks or silly little things to do. He always created the wackiest ideas and jokes to make Mas laugh.

Aqualad, Bumblebee, and Speedy all knew that both twins were practically useless without each other. They could only perform their powers while touching. They had a magnetic connection. Often when they touched, sparks _literally_ flew. Mas practically clung to Menos. They were both mischievous and single.

. . .Dammit, they should've known.

* * *

><p><em>Revenge—<em>

Speedy snickered as he drew closer. Aqualad and Bee were out on a special mission, leaving Speedy with the twins. It was about time he got back at them for snooping in his room. He held in his hands a bowl of faux barf. He had made it himself using oatmeal and green food coloring. He was planning to pour it in the twins room, so that they would have to clean it up and _hopefully _get a scolding from Bee for not making it to the bathroom on time. _Yuck!_

But as he neared their room, an interesting sound caught his attention.

"_M-Menos. . ._" It was Mas. But what was going on? Whatever it was, curiosity got the better of him as he used his bow to wedge the door open just so. (It was a technique he used often.)

What he saw left him wide-eyed. (Behind his mask, that is.)

Mas and Menos were sitting on their bed, arms wrapped around each other, lips locked. Speedy suddenly felt like throwing up himself. Okay, so _maybe_ he had a bit of a crush on a certain Atlantean, but this– this was different! He slid the door closed.

"Revenge can wait," he said to himself as he walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- Aaaand that's all I got for now! I could make more if anyone wants me too. . . *shifty eyes* Buuuuut anyways, bye!<strong>


End file.
